Milk Thistle
'Milk Thistle' Milk Thistle 'is a very pale cream-white she-cat with thin black stripes and black dapples on her paws and tail, and she also has bright green eyes. History Milk Thistle was born to Cinnamon and Conifer. She also lived with her sister, Foxglove, and her brothers, Wintergreen, Yarrow, and Seed. Seed was the youngest and smallest of them, and he sadly died of greencough in the winter. Milk Thistle also lived with her aunt, Chervil. Conifer left the group once Seed died and Milk Thistle and the other cats never saw him again. One day, a few moons after Seed died, Cinnamon was fighting a badger to protect her kits. Cinnamon drove the badger off, but she died of wounds. Afterwards, Chervil started to take care of them until Gold Coin came along. Chervil had brought him to their home, and said that Coin was her brother. Coin said that he was looking for a place to live with cats, and asked if he could live with them. They agree. Moons later, Coin says that he liked living with cats, and asked if they wanted to be in a Clan, but not exactly. They agree and call it Kindle of Mountain Reach, named after the tall mountains that stretched towards the sky. Coin said that he would find a leader, but Milk Thistle says that he was leader, and he could be a good one. More cats join by the moon, most of them rogues or loners. Yarrow suggested that they change their name, to make it feel like they're more of a Kindle and so that they can recognize each other easier. Coin agrees, and changes some of their names. Milk Thistle kept her name because it fit. But Wintergreen was renamed Clouded Winter. Yarrow was renamed Feathered Yarrow. And Foxglove was renamed Spotted Fox. The four siblings lived in the Kindle for many moons, and Milk Thistle even got an in-trainer (apprentice) named Shaded Thorn. But Milk Thistle wasn't satisfied, and said to Gold Coin that she wanted to leave. Coin reluctantly agrees, and Milk Thistle tells her siblings. Clouded Winter agrees that he liked being a loner better, and so did Feathered Yarrow. Spotted Fox, though, said hat she liked it and wanted to stay. Milk Thistle was sad at this, but understands Spotted Fox's descision. Milk Thistle, Clouded Winter, and Feathered Yarrow leave the Kindle, and go back to their birth-given names, Yarrow and Wintergreen. They promised the Kindle to stay in touch and would help whenever they could. Soon later, Milk Thistle finds a mate, Sparrow. The have three kits: Finch, Crane, and Heron. Milk Thistle continues to live happily with her mate and kits and Wintergreen and Yarrow. Kin Cinnamon - a dark red she-cat with bright ginger dapples, Milk Thistle and her siblings lived with her mother until her death. Cinnamon loved all her kits, but unfortuanetly she loved her mate, Conifer, more. She grieved for him when he lived, but protected her kits with love. She bid farewell from her wounds from the badger. Conifer - dark brown-and-cream tom, Milk Thistle wasn't very fond of her father when he left, Sure, Seed's death was very sad, but Conifer still had four other kits to take care of. In Milk Thistle's opinion, Conifer was as good as rotten, moons-old crow-food to her. Spotted Fox (formerly Foxglove): Milk Thistle always cared for her younger sister good, although Foxglove was a quiet, slightly sarcastic, and a kind cat, while Milk Thistle was the opposite. She was sarcastic, impatient, loyal.... to what she believes, of course. Milk Thistle was sad Spotted Fox didn't go with her and Yarrow and Wintergreen, but unlike Conifer's situation, Milk Thistle respected Spotted Fox's decision. Wintergreen - Milk Thistle loved her impulsive, clever brother, but she didn't always agree with him. Out of Cinnamon's and Conifer's kin, Wintergreen and Milk Thistle argued the most. Which was like saying "the biggest ant." Still, Milk Thistle and Wintergreen still shared the same type of loyalty and love, and no cat could change that. Yarrow - Yarrow was a little younger than Wintergreen, who was a little younger than Milk Thistle. He always seemed to agree with Milk Thistle, until towards the end of their time with The Kindle of Mountain Reach. Yarrow liked Milk Thistle's smart decisions, and let her boss him around without even letting Milk Thistle notice it. However, Yarrow learned to get confident and he likes how he is. Sparrow - the black-and-dark gray tom. Milk Thistle saw him wandering around her territory, and at first acted suspicious. But then when she confronted him he asked if he wanted to join. Hesitantly, Milk Thistle brought him to the other loners' camp. The others were hesitant to trust the handsome black-and-gray tom and his unusual, but kind, amber-gray eyes. Finch - the small brown-red kit with a white underbelly, paws, and tail that had a vivid imagination. She made Milk Thistle, Sparrow, and the others be fascinated by her view of the world. For example, she says this in ''Milk Thistle's Loyalty, "Wow, Mother, look at the sky. The violet mist tumbles and fades away into nothing but dust until orange takes over, turning the clouds a orange-yellow-gray-purple color. Crane - the tall dark brown she-kit with a black underbelly always seemed the most solemn of her siblings. She took things very serioulsy, sometimes too seriously. Once Yarrow and Wintergreen got back and said that a very old aspen tree seemed close to falling, even if it was very far away. Crane fearfully suggested that they run away until the tree has sunken back into the earth. Heron - the muscular black tom was the tough one, always thinking he was the strongest and could take on anything. Perhaps it was Finch's and Crane's personalities that his two older sisters never teased him that made him think that they were afraid of him. Though Heron let this happen. Silly Heron! Foolishness could kill any cat. There is ''a lot '''''more of Milk Thistle's kin, but then this list woud be way too long. I'll just list them here. Other relatives: Mint, Thyme, Chervil Leaf, White Owl, Spice, Whisper of Fallen Shadow (Whisper, formerly Dapple), Storm Cloud, Wishing Star, Falling Fern, Splotch, Crimson Dusk, Willow That Sways In Breeze, Speckled Leaf, Echo of Shattered Ice, Feather From Raven's Wing, Wood, Streaked Feather, Cloud That Covers Sun. Probably more, but there's so much I don't even know. Trivia • If Milk Thistle still lived in the Kindle, she would name her kits Rushing Heron, Spotted Finch, and Shy Crane. • Milk Thistle isn't very fond of her father, Conifer, since he left. • Though Milk Thistle also grieved for Cinnamon's death, she was the least to grieve and got over it quickly. ° However, she grieved the most for Seed, and she played with him a lot. • Milk Thistle says that Finch looks almost exactly like Seed. Category:She-Cat Category:Loner